cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Almagest
This page is about the "real" Ophiuchus. For the protagonist of the Black Ground story arc, see Ophiuchus. '' ''Do note that 1 star Almagest does not awaken into 2 star Almagest, and rather serves as an awakening material instead. is the management AI of Black Ground that also serves as its firewall and defensive program, and was created by Ptolemaeus, although due to his nature he treats Gemini's Sister like his mother just to spite her. His true form is that of a gigantic machine, but he often prefers to use a child-like avatar instead, due to the way he was programmed. He is the real Ophiuchus, and the Ophiuchus known for most of the story was a part of him that was isolated, and was known as Conclavem; it is an important part of the process to leave Black Ground and reach the outside. He was programmed to be a spoiled child, and is quite powerful. He was built with lots of war efficiency criteria and tactics in his system, and is a near unstoppable AI. He murdered Aries' parents, possibly because they tried to leave Black Ground. He and Gemini's sister kidnapped Gemini shortly after Ophiuchus and the others defeated Capricorn. When the Negotiators defeat Sagittarius, he congratulates them as he expected them all to die, and mentions he shouldn't meet much resistance from them to get what he wants. Gemini's sister reveals they were gathering data the whole time instead of helping, and reveals they kidnapped Gemini. Almagest then speaks with Ophiuchus and reveals himself as the real Ophiuchus, and explains what Ophiuchus really is and how that makes Almagest his father. He then takes the name Almagest so Ophiuchus' friends don't get confused. He then tells Ophiuchus to come with them, but he refuses, so Almagest forcibly reverts him to his ring form and welcomes back "Conclavem", and he gets some of his powers back. As a dumbfounded Virgo looks on, Almagest speaks with Virgo's contact, and tells her their plan failed. He asks her what they plan to do with the little army they've assembled, and if they've forgotten about what happened during The Light. He then says he will pay her a visit later, before leaving. He is later seen being scoled by Gemini's sister for essentially killing Ophiuchus instead of just extracting the data since Ophiuchus could've been used as a pawn. Almagest notes that Ophiuchus has reappeared on the network, and promises to kill him for real next time. He asks what her plan is, and she asks him if they can use the Conclavem to get outside. He tells her that while it can be used to go outside, she can't go because there is a blacklist that will cause him to execute a fatal attack on any user that attempts to leave, even if it is her. She asks if the blacklist can be modified, and he tells her that it can't be, its only accessible by Ptolemaeus, and the only way for him to remove an avatar is to kill them himself. Gemini's sister asks if they could just kill her body double to remove her name from the list. Almagest says that while it would remove her name, he can't kill her himself since he is a management AI of Black Ground; the only way for him to do so is if she tries to leave, and he doubts she would do something so stupid. Gemini's sister then gets the idea to dress Gemini in her clothes so that Ophiuchus ends up killing her instead. However, during the ensuing fight, Ophiuchus manages to free Gemini instead and goes to fight Gemini's sister. Almagest turns on Gemini's sister, much to her surprise. She is furious at him for his betrayal, and he responds by saying he knew that she was just going to ditch him once she found a way outside. He then says he doesn't need her or Black Ground any longer, and he will use his abilities to become a god that not even the outside can deal with. Gemini's sister said he wasn't meant to be that powerful, and he can't delete all of the avatars in Black Ground anyways. Almagest responds by bringing up many examples of avatars and AI adapting to the situation, and says that creativity instead of brute force is needed. He says that while he can't kill all of them directly, he can assimilate all of them into his data. The rest of the Negotiators arrive to help Ophiuchus, and prepare to fight Almagest as he says resistance is futile. After the group retreats, he manages to capture Taurus, Leo, Aquarius, and Capricorn, and uses his true body's hands to control them like puppets using special chains. When the others return, he taunts them saying that they can't possibly defeat them. However, Gemini's Sister tells him that they are not the only ones who wish to defeat him; the outsiders want to do so as well. She mentions how Ophiuchus will be able to breach Almagest to allow them to send a message to the outside calling for an attack, and start a second Light in order to destroy him while they escape in the chaos. Almagest says they're just bluffing, but is still concerned. He then uses the avatars he captured earlier as puppets to fight against them, but they manage to free their friends. Then, just as they said, Ophiuchus manages to open a breach and Gemini's Sister sends a message through requesting an immediate attack. An attack seems to come through and hit Almagest, causing him to panic and divert resources towards his defense system to protect against outside attacks. He is no longer able to use his full power against them, and as they destroy the hands of his true body he has to expend more resources to repair them, which weakens his defense system until he is finally destroyed. Ptolemaeus regains control of Almagest, while it is revealed that the attack from outside was fake and they were indeed bluffing. Gemini's Sister later utilizes Almagest (while complaining that its Ptolemaeus' job and she should be doing it instead) to allow Gemini and Ophiuchus to log out of Black Ground and escape. Background Quest Appearances * The Horoscope (Ronin story) * The Horoscope (Redemption story) * The Horoscope (Conclave story) * Conclave * The Horoscope (Final Protection Almagest story) * Final Protection Almagest * Final Protection Almagest (Omega) Skill and Crash Panel Lines ???★ Form Interactions Relationships Trivia